Things aren't that simple
by Meta-Crimson
Summary: Wolfwood muses on Vash. Warning:Yaoi inside


**Ello lovies! This is my first Trigun fanfic, just got into that fandom and finished the anime Friday. JYB makes a damn good Vash. And now, I am starting to ship Vash/Wolfwood, those two just seem to fit together! We all know who the uke is *coughcough*Vash*coughcough* The ideas I have here came from this song called Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Trigun, Yasuhiro Nightow does, if I did...Well..you get the picture**

**Summary:Our two favorite gunslingers are at a bar enjoying themselves. Wolfwood muses on Vash silently, things get awkward. Nuff said.**

Wolfwood's POV

Vash the Stampede...He attracted women and men alike, huh? But he always refused when sex was offered. He damn acted like he needed some. He always tried to cover it up but I always knew. He wore an empty smile, it never did fool me, the way he acted innocent was damn hot and I hate to admit it...

Needle noggin could never hold his alcohol. Just makes him act like a fool up on stage. Doesn't make a damn difference to me..But I can't help but feel for him. His drunken happy face attracts me...strangely. I stood by and watched many people cop a feel of his ass. All that leather makes it seem inviting I guess. By now I can't even tell if he's drunk off his ass or stoned to hell to accept all that without fucking someone up.

Damnit Nicholas why won't you just take him already! There I go thinking in third person again..Great, I could be a certified looney for all I know. First falling for Vash the Stampede, now thinking about his ass..I feel like one of those sex crazed teenage girls. Or those girls that get wet off of two men fucking each other into the next week. Which I have to admit, is intriguing. Gah! There I go thinking about that again...I think I need a cold shower and a smoke. I reached into my pocket for my pack. Damn...Just my luck, I'm all out of smokes. Ah hell, there he goes again, I better take him back to the room before he gets us in another shootout.

"Hey Nicky! Dance with me!~" That idiot, I hate that nickname, do I look like a fag to him...Not again, now even in my mind I sound like a dick.

I watched him dance drunkenly. He shaked his ass to the beat like some stripper, it was kind of a turn on, even if it was damn silly. I could imagine him now grinding against a metal pole like a routine stripper. It was like he wasn't even drunk, Okay, now I know I need a cold shower. Men of the cloth should never think like this!...Hah, man of the cloth..A strange choice in profession for a guy like me, eh?

I decided to stop his antics, I've humored him long enough. I began to step toward Needle noggin. What happened next was..Well, how do I say this..Unexpected?

His lips were on mine. Lust in his eyes and a flaming red blush on his cheeks. He darted his tongue into my mouth. It felt so nice. He tasted sweet...Like donuts, why am I not surprised? I'm not about to admit it flat out I like this...As much as I want to, I can't do that. I'll just get attached...I've got a mission, and I have to see it through. I'm under Knives orders to watch him..Not fall for the broomhead!

Normal POV

The two broke apart from the kiss.

"Needle noggin, what the hell?" Wolfwood tried not to look as flustered as he felt. Vash stared at him with a silly grin. "Kissing you." Wolfwood glared at him."And what exactly is the reason for that?"

"Because it's a sign for love and peace, Rem taught me if you truly love someone you do that!" Vash replied childishly."Baka..Love and peace is irrelevant" Wolfwood wanted that cigarette right about now.

"C'mon! Say it with me! Love and, peace!" Vash started showing the love and peace sign."Can it needle noggin. Lets go back to the motel before the insurance girls get worried about you."

"Wouldn't they be worried about you too?"

"That doesn't matter right now, no time to think about it, hurry your ass up, I can't stand here forever ya know."

"So cruel!"

"Like I said, can it."

The duo slowly made their way to the hotel in silence. The air around them was awkward and they knew it, minimal contact sounded good right about then. The silence was broken a block before their destination.

"You taste like donuts."

Vash turned around with a faint red blush on his cheeks."Where did that come from?"

"No where really, just sayin, you taste like donuts."

"..." Vash was flustered. Wolfwood just couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't bear the silence. He gazed at Vash and then, he ravished Vash's lips with his own. He snaked one arm around Vash's waist while Vash snaked his arms around Wolfwood's neck, the two kissed as if it were eternal. They broke apart from the kiss to catch their breath.

"Who knew you could kiss that well, eh, Tongari?" Vash blushed visibly again. He let out a squeak when Wolfwood grabbed him in the ass.

"Pervert! And you reprimand me!" Vash pouted. Wolfwood thought for a moment it was quite cute. Then he decided to take the initiative. He picked up a protesting Vash bridal style and ran for the hotel, ignoring the weird stares they received from strangers passing by. Also ignoring the giggles from women who were amused by this display of affection.

They arrived to the hotel room and Wolfwood threw Vash on the bed. He straddled Vash and their lips met for the third time. It was rough, violent, it made Vash want to melt. Wolfwood's tongue demanded entry. Vash had no choice, but to comply eagerly. Wolfwood started to remove Vash's red trench coat, gaining sight of the gunslingers leather ensemble beneath. He traced his fingers across the cool material. He made a move to strip Vash of his shirt, he wanted to see the scars that littered his torso, he wasn't repulsed by them like so many others were. It allured him, it was one of the many things he loved and admired about Vash.

Vash reminded him of everything he hates about himself. He hates that he can't be as pure hearted as him. He felt a bit of envy too, he's tried so much to save others...But he only killed more, Vash saved everyone, how come he couldn't. It made him frustrated. How Vash just waltzed into the problems and solved them, no casualties..But then, in those moments, where Vash couldn't save somebody, where the guilt ate him alive, tearing at his soul, Wolfwood saw it, that empty smile with the pain and sorrow flickering in Vash's eyes. It broke him down. He was witness to it all.

He couldn't help but pity him. He couldn't help but feel compelled to go over and whisper sweet nothings in his ear to make all the feelings of pain disappear. To let Vash sob into his shoulder and to let the tears flow freely so he wouldn't wear that godforsaken empty smile of his. To make it all go away and to be able to help him be at peace and have the love he so desperately believed in. To be able to love him for as long as possible in peace.

Too bad things aren't that simple.

**End of chapter 1, what did ya think for my first Trigun fic? Did I put them in character well enough? Was it too angsty, tell me!**


End file.
